High magnetic field strengths are essential for optimized signal to noise and spectral resolution in NMR. To this end, a 4.7T/40cm bore GE instrument was purchased three years ago and is used for basic research on a variety of animal models. Since that time, however, NMR techniques and technology have radically improved. The present instrument is outdated, and restricts the scope and quality of the research that can be performed. Several techniques, especially spatially localized spectroscopy, are not feasible with the present system. Consequently this proposal requests an upgrade of this instrument to keep it at the cutting edge of NMR technology. Two major upgrades are requested. The first is for two sets of shielded gradients of differing diameters. This will greatly improve our ability to perform spatially localized spectroscopy, NMR microscopy and high speed imaging on large and small animal models. The second upgrade is for a new computer console based on a SUN computer. The present system is outdated and very restrictive with regards to pulse sequence programming, graphic prescription, real time parameter optimization, data processing, and data storage. These improvements are essential for the continued development of spatially localized spectroscopy and imaging for a variety of studies in oncology, cardiology, radiology and neurology at JHMI.